


First Meeting

by Guardian_of_Hope



Series: General Buir and Commander Ad [6]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Found Family, Gen, Reunions, Something Nice, not quite fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 06:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11397123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_of_Hope/pseuds/Guardian_of_Hope
Summary: Bexar has an unusual first meeting with General Koon.





	First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Charity Angel wanted fluff, and this is what I came up with! Hopes this helps.

Once Bexar was formally transferred into the 124th, he was summoned almost immediately to a meeting with Wolffe and his new general.  Bexar had liked the 501st alright, there were a high number of ARCs in the group, probably because of Rex’s influence, and Skywalker’s crazy was special on a good day, but he’d heard a few stories about General Koon and Commander Wolffe, stories that made him wonder if he wasn’t better off with Skywalker’s brand of crazy.  Still, he pulled on his ship side uniform, checked his boots for smudges and headed up, hoping to impress the General who had requested his transfer five minutes after he’d used the Force to pull Wolffe off him.

“Well, you don’t look horrible,” Wolffe announced as Bexar approached the location he’d been given.  His twin was sitting behind a desk, in the same uniform Bexar wore, and had a stack of datapads in front of him.

“What are you doing?”  Bexar asked, with a sinking feeling that his twin was not setting up a prank on some XO.

“Paperwork,” Wolffe said, confirming Bexar’s suspicion, “keeps us in energy packs and rations.”

“I thought you swore off paperwork,” Bexar said.

“I did too,” Wolffe grunted as he stood up.  “Come on, the General had the atmosphere adjusted for this meeting, so let’s not keep him waiting.”

“Atmosphere?”  Bexar asked.

Wolffe hesitated, “General Koon’s Kel Dor, oxygen is toxic for them to breath.  It’s why he wears the breathing mask.  His eyes are also adapted for darker spaces than we’re used to, so he wears the goggles as well.  His office and quarters usually maintain a Kel Dor safe atmosphere, although his office can be switched to an oxygen environment for a period of time.  Usually if you get called in, you’ll wear a mask, because his environment is toxic to us.”

“I see,” Bexar said, wondering when his twin had gotten so grown up.  There were very few signs of the Wolffe that _Bexar_ remembered.

They entered the office and Bexar smartly saluted their General, “General Koon.”

“Sergeant Bexar,” Koon said, “at ease and have a seat.  How are you settling in now?”

“Well enough,” Bexar said, “it’s different from the 501st.”

“I understand,” Koon nodded, “for now, Wolffe and I have agreed that we’re assigning you to White Squad Seven, also known as Star Squad.  They have a sergeant already, but it’s a good place for you to settle in until we can find you a squad of your own.”

“All right,” Bexar said.

“Never doubt that I’m glad you’re here, Bexar,” Wolffe said, “even if things have changed.”

Bexar made himself smile at his brother, “I don’t doubt that.”

Wolffe’s comm chimed, “Go for Wolffe,” he announced.

“Commander, we need you in the infirmary,” a woman said, “there’s been an incident.”

“I’m on my way,” Wolffe said.  He saluted the General, “General, Bexar.”  Then he was gone.

“Sergeant Bexar,” General Koon said as the door shut.

“Yes General?”  Bexar asked, turning around quickly.

“No fires, no permanent injuries, no explosions, and nothing that requires more than twenty minutes to reverse in an emergency,” General Koon said.

Bexar blinked several times in surprise, and then he grinned, “I understand sir.”

“Then you’re dismissed.  I’ve informed Sergeant Loadstar of your arrival, he’ll see you to a bunk,” General Koon said.

“Thank you, sir,” Bexar said.  He wondered if Wolffe knew his general would give permission for a prank war.  Then he decided not to ask.  He left the General’s office in search of his fellow sergeant.  Surely Lodestar would know who to talk to about black market goods.  If not, he could definitely get Sinker to give up the goods.  There were certain advantages to knowing someone since before they could walk.

**Author's Note:**

> There is a possibility for additional chapters, but no promises. I got too much else going on to try that game.


End file.
